1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction equipment, such as backhoes, and more particularly to a backhoe having a retractable scarifier and scraper.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Excavator buckets used on earth moving equipment such as bulldozers, tractors, and backhoes are normally mounted on boom arms or dippersticks to pivot in a forward and backward motion for scooping and dumping operations. The buckets are also used for scraping, grading, and for chopping or breaking up compacted substrate.
Various devices have been attached to the bucket to facilitate the above mentioned operations. Cutting and scraping blades have been attached to the leading and trailing edges of the bucket for scraping, grading, and chopping operations. Most of these attachments are not ideally suited for grading or shaping inclines because they are welded or otherwise rigidly affixed to the bucket which is positioned by the boom or dipperstick and do not move relative thereto in contrast to the present invention.
Ripper and teeth assemblies have been added to the rear of the bucket to assist in dislodging and earth breaking operations. Most attachments of this type are also rigidly affixed to the bucket or they are pinned in such a manner that the operator must manually remove the structure when no ripping operation is desired. Such non movable teeth or ripping attachments are also undesirable because they are always at their fully extended position and constantly need to be repositioned by the boom or dipperstick to maintain the proper depth of penetration.
There are several patents which disclose excavator buckets having cutting edges and scarifier devices.
Hipp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,155 discloses a combined scraper, bulldozer, and scarifier.
Fryrear, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,624 discloses an excavator bucket having integral ripper shanks.
Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,794 discloses a dragline bucket having ripping teeth.
Etzler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,205 discloses a loader having tines attached thereto.
Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,085 discloses an excavator bucket having scraping teeth along the backside.
Vos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,248 discloses a grader bucket having a stationary cutting blade constructed for scraping on either forward or backward movement.
Bolten, U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,092 discloses a lift bucket having a stationary rear scraper.
Cobb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,017 discloses a multiple chisel arrangement for use in conjunction with excavators.
Roe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,288 discloses a combination compaction roller with a back hoe.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention of an excavator bucket having a pivotally mounted scraper which is rotationally movable with respect to the bucket and which carries a vertically movable scarifier assembly. Additionally, none suggest providing rotational and vertical movement by hydraulic or pneumatic means controlled by the operator of the prime mover.